The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, method and apparatus for implementing a transaction, particularly but not exclusively for implementing a game in which a prize is given for answering one or more questions correctly.
The GSM wireless cellular standard includes a short message service (SMS) function, allowing text messages to be sent to and from mobile terminals. The SMS function has been used to implement a quiz game in which answers to questions are sent via SMS to a designated number. For example, in a marketing campaign run by the Pepsi-Cola Company in Sweden, a question and a telephone number were printed on bottle tops. Customers were encouraged to send their answer to the question as an SMS message from their mobile telephone. If the answer were correct, a second question would be sent to that mobile telephone via SMS. At the end of the competition, various prizes were awarded to customers who answered all questions correctly.
A disadvantage of this system is that prizes could not be awarded immediately, which detracted from the excitement of playing the game. A further disadvantage is that an additional administration system was needed to award the prizes.
According to the present invention, there is provided a wireless messaging system in which messages can be sent to and from any selected one of a number of wireless terminals, in which a user is prompted to send a message from one of the wireless terminals to a designated network address. If the message matches a predetermined message, a further message is sent to a further terminal other than the user""s mobile terminal, including an identifying code. The identifying code may be verified with the user to allow a prize to be issued.
In one embodiment, the user is notified of a first question and the designated address, such as a telephone number, by material displayed at a location. The user enters an answer to the question on an SMS-enabled handset and sends it to the designated telephone number. If the answer is correct, the user receives a further question via SMS, and replies with a further answer. Further questions may be received and answers sent. If at any time an incorrect answer is received, a final message is sent to the user and the game ends. However, if all of the answers are correct, the user is prompted to enter their name and optionally a choice of prize, such as a choice of free drink. The user then receives a voucher number. The voucher number and the name entered by the user, and optionally an identification of the choice of prize, are transmitted to the further terminal, which may be another SMS-enabled handset belonging for example to a staff member such as a bartender. The bartender calls out the name and the user presents the voucher number to the bartender. If the presented voucher number matches that received by the bartender, the user receives the prize, such as their choice of free drink.